Unlikely Father
by Falling4you
Summary: Tony Stark's a father not a good one but not a bad one either, it's not enough she's a teen but she also has an interest in the michevious Loki and unexpectedly gained some of the tesseract power by accident. He keeps them both far from each other until a party of his gets out of hand and the Avengers are to live under one roof including Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**These super heroes all live together in Stark Towers. That also includes the nonsuper hero Loki. But that's not all Tony Stark has a daughter, her main problem is trying to get out but when she accidently obtains some of the tesseract power in her. How is that when it can't be touched by mortals? And why does Loki catch her attention so much? The questions will be answered when you read the story :)**

**Please be gentle this is my first time.. Hehe.. No but seriously I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel characters I use.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate reviews and honest criticism if it helps improve anything I need to work on in the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_BOOM! CRASH!_ *Explosion from the distant*

It's too early for my dad to do a test run on one of his suits. The sun has not even risen and I can't even find the light that usually shows the time on my alarm clock, and I clap my hands twice, still no light this means the power is out. As tired as I am I must check up on my father, who is probably drunk and passed out in one of his suits. He prefers flying everywhere now because he can't get a ticket that way. He even flew to my graduation drunk; he threw what was supposed to be my party for himself, and almost shagged two of my teachers that night if Pepper wouldn't have came to. As I make my way to my dad I bump into objects every now and then but I'm careful enough so nothing breaks unlike my dad who can't go three steps without breaking something. Course he's not always drunk, and he's not always a bad dad he just doesn't know how to be one, no one prepared him for it and no one prepared me for my dad to be a super hero, it just happened.

When I make it to where the explosion came from I see him through what little light the moon had to offer this night. He was on the ground snoring loudly. He snores really loud when he's drunk. I walk up closer smelling the tequila and whiskey he practically showers in and press the button on his suits right arm, and that dissembles the suit. He's too heavy for me to drag him to the couch so I leave him there till he wakes up. I take the wrist band that was his suit and place it in of the desk drawers next to the couch. I walk back to my room to finish sleeping what's left of this night.

This time when I awoke the sun was up and my alarm clock has still not turned on. He must have really damaged our fused box or wires for not even the back up generator to come on. When I go back to check up on my dad he is awake pouring himself coffee, something he makes on his own without a robots help. His coffee maker works on sunlight and stays hot all day till the sun goes down. He acknowledges my presence.

"How'd you sleep Winnie?"-He says stiring the coffee.

He knows I hate that name but he's called me that ever since I was left on his door step 15 years ago. My mother got rid of me when I was almost 2, and my dad at first tried to do the same but had a change in heart due to the fact he needed an heir in case he also had the miss fortune in dying early also like my grandfather. He calls me Winnie because of my pajama's I was wearing when I was left at his door step, Winnie the Pooh pajama's. He's never called me by my real name and I don't even know my real name. So everyone calls me Winnie.

"Fine. I see you had another test runs with one of your suits."- The living room had glass everywhere and the tv was blown to bits. Dad looked around as if it was all new to him.

"I actually just came home from a party. I'll have the maid clean that up and have one of the robots fix the window. Maybe it's time for redecorating. It's been what a year or two?"- He was taking a sip of his coffee and shrugging his shoulders.

"More like two weeks. Remember you throw my graduation party here and went overboard with the fire crackers."-i said trying to remind him. He scrunched his eye brows together trying to remember that night, then nods his head it finally hit him.

"Right your English teacher was all over me that night. Pepper was so mad."-He said laughing at the time Pepper almost clawed my gym teachers' eyes out.

He smiled and took another sip of his coffee before I could say anything the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other confused because no one uses the doorbell they just come in unannounced. Dad asked Jarvis who was at the door Jarvis doesn't answer. I told him how the power was out from whatever damages he caused last night. I go to the drawer where I put his bracelet and give it back to him, he puts it on and we both make our way to the front door. When we very cautiously open the door all we see is a girl scout and her wagon full of cookies.

"My favorite!"-He says rubbing his hands together.

Seeing a girl scout just reminds me of the time I was in the girl scouts, every year I was in my dad being how he was Tony Stark just paid for all the cookies, never actually letting me sell them, alot of people thought it was unfair and they banned the Stark family from any scouts, which I don't see why when all they did was help. Although at the same time the Stark family is really flashy. When he finished buying over 50 boxes of cookies, drops all them on the counter. He grabs his favorite cookies and heads down to his den to check out the power loss situation. The electricity was back on but all robots were shut down still. That explains why Jarvis didn't answer. My dad reassures me it's nothing he couldn't fix. I was sitting there playing cards with myself when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Clint and Natasha are the foot steppers and walk into the room.

"Where is Stark?"-Natasha asked I'm a serious tone.

I pointed to the back of the room where he kept most of the wire curcuit that controlled the house. She headed back there not even giving me a slight nod meaning hello. Unlike Clint who was nice enough to say hello and give me a smile.

"Is he in trouble?"-I asked Clint.

"Ooh yeah,"-Clint said with a little joy in his voice. "I don't think Fury will be soft on him this time."-He walked past me.

"When is Fury ever soft?"-I said. I follow Natasha and Clint to see what mess my dad has made now. Of course it's always him to start the day off with a little destructive property here and there.

"Stark, Fury would like you to come in immediately to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters for the riot you started last night."-Natasha said.

"Is it really that big a deal? No one really got hurt"- My dad was protested.

"Captain America shield is still missing from the Hulk and Thor playing Frisbee with it, Thor has the worse hangover he can't even lift his hammer, and Fury is furious because someone draw a pirate skull on his eye patch."-Clint said.

"I think we can all agree that I can throw the best parties ever."-Tony said heading with them.

Clint and Natasha take him down to S.H.I.E.L.D. Wondering what everyone was up to I follow. At first my dad protests against me going he doesn't want me near everyone else while still recovering from some hard partying. I think there's another reason. When we walk inside the building everything looks destroyed, you would think we were under attack but it was really just the super heroes having a good time. Since my dad is the one to start it all I know Fury will have no mercy on him. When we enter Fury's office I see what one of the Avengers did to his eye patch. It really was a skull painted on there, though very sloppy painted on. It's still funny. However Fury didn't think so. I only smirk and look away. I look at my dad who is smiling away only making Fury more furious.

"Stark! Care to explain last night?"-Fury said.

Dad stopped smiling and put his serious face on the second Fury yelled his name. Clint and Natasha took one step back, I to take a step back. I haven't seen my dad look this serious in awhile.

"Well Fury, I thought it was a good idea, I mean when was the last time these guys had some real fun? Loki is still locked away and Steve is still pretty much a stick in the mud, he really needed to let loose and Bruce is harmless when he's drunk so that means so is the Hulk we just had to make a few extra beer runs for him, you really need more craters of beer around this place, I don't think we work the agents hard enough to stock on more beer."-My dad was babbling on.

"Shut up Stark. The rest of you go help clean up the mess."-Fury had had enough from him.

We were all dismissed except for my dad. Fury was not quite done with Tony. Clint was the only to whine like a little kid who didn't wasn't to pick up their mess after playing. My dad just quickly stuck his tongue out at Agent Barton. Though he hates it when I call him dad he prefers Tony or is favorite name Iron Man. I still refer to him as dad when he isn't around. After an hour of waiting for him he finally comes out of Nick's office, that's when Steve comes marching towards him not at all with a pleasant greeting, they begin have an argument over who destroyed what and how it was Tony's fault he lost his (Steve) shield because of Thor and Hulk. I sometimes think Captain picks on my dad because he is scared of Thor's and Hulk's strength. They are stronger than him even with his shield. Even though he picks on my dad he still more mature then Tony. Sometimes I like to pretend he's my father because he acts more like it sometimes but then I feel bad and stop pretending.

"Steve has more beef with your father then he does with the rest of us. I think this fued leads all the way to your grandfather."-I hear a voice behind me. Bruce made my heart jump from him sneaking up on me like that. The party from last night must have gotten to him because he didn't look his best but that doesn't matter to me. He has a bruise on his left cheek and a few cuts. And his hair is still messy but doesn't look to bad. Like always when he talks he looks jittery about everything around him. I smile at him, he smiles back.

"I guess even the Captain has anger in him."-I say to Bruce.

"I don't remember much of what happened last night but before anything happened Tony and Steve were still arguing. That's when Tony got the idea of letting us all let loose. I simply remember Tony telling Steve getting laid would help him stop being such a tight ass."-Bruce said.

"That sounds like something my dad would say."-

"How many times must I ask you not to call me dad? It makes me feel as old as Captain."-He said pointing to Steve.

"I'm sorry, Tony."-I say shaking my head annoyed.

"Thanks Winnie,"-He looks at Bruce. "Maybe you should head back home."

"What's wrong with me staying here?"-I asked.

"It's not safe. The building is unstable."-He said.

"Don't worry this building is full of super heroes. If anything were to happen they would save me. Right?"-I look at Bruce.

"Well.. Yeah of course.. I.. Maybe you should listen to Tony just in case."-He said.

I was hoping that Bruce would back me up but I should have known better. Him and Banner have been friends for a while, they have alot in common with there I.Q practically being at the same level. Alot of their experiments are done together. My dad was so excited to find a companion like him, except my dad is the one to give orders which is why Bruce takes his side. Even though they are friends their age difference differs. My dad being almost 40 and Bruce in his mid 20's. Bruce is probably the youngest one in the Avengers. Not counting Captain because he should be someone's pappy by now.

"Well I'm staying."-I said firmly to my dad.

I walked off hoping he will not start an argument with me. I know it's wrong to dis obey his orders but I want him to understand I'm not that little girl anymore. When I pass a room I see Thor sitting there holding his head. He still must have his hangover.

"Crazy night?"-I ask him.

"Your alcohol is no match for the kind we drink on Asgard. Which is why I went back and forth trying to beat Hulk at your human drinking games. How can I lose to someone who can't control there petty human emotions?"-Thor hung his head in shame.

"Some people can just hold there liquor down better than others."-I told him.

"Captain America was quite upset when he realized Hulk and I lost his shield."-He said.

"Yeah he's yelling at my dad because it's still missing."-I told Thor. "Loki still locked away safe and sound on the lower level?"

"I wouldn't say safe for him but yes. I inform you to stay away from Loki. I don't know what his next plans our but I wish they do not involve you."-Thor said.

"Loki is a villain I know but even a villain need someone to talk to."-I said to him.

"But being the daughter of the Man of Iron he could use that against us all."-Thor said.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."-I said to Thor.

I was able to sneak past the lower level with Thor's help. Though he never thinks it's a good idea when I go talk to his brother Loki he still helps hoping what I'm doing is right. When I walk in and see the bullet proof glass. It may not look like a bird cage but it sure feels like one. Loki is behind the glass roaming around the tiny space he is limited. It's like watching a tiger at the zoo. When you see him you're excited and watch him in his environment but then soon feel bad while he is probably sad and lonely.

"Ah the daughter of the one they call Iron Man. You are a sight for sore eyes. I must be honest when I say I was beginning to miss you."-Loki said cheerfully. "You're better company than that so called brother of mine."-Loki doesn't even dare to say Thor's name anymore.

"I've been busy with my whole graduating high school, looking for a college and keeping an eye on my dad."-I told Loki

"Yes the thing you call school is now over. But you plan to go back? I don't understand you humans you spend 12 years in a dreadful place doing nothing but learning about your peoples past mistakes and the spend another 4 or more years torturing yourself in pointless life careers."-Loki said.

"I know. But that's a human life for you. I can't be like my dad and be a super hero. I can't stand working at any other place. Besides my dad only has me around because he felt bad my mother didn't want me either."-I told Loki.

"Forget what Iron Man has to say. I disobeyed my father and that got me pretty fa-."-Loki stopped at that sentences. We both know going against his father wasn't his best idea.

"What was it like on Asgard?"-I asked.

It took Loki by surprise. He hates surprises but seeing his face light up when all the memories came back to him before he found out the truth. It made me smile and wish I could see what he saw.

"Asgard was my home. My brother and I were always playing games, we got into trouble like how brothers should."-Loki continued explaining Asgard to me.

He told me everything about Asgard from where he used to live to the color of the sky. Everything he said made me want to see Asgard for myself. It must be a beautiful place. But I know I could never go there. It pretty much seemed impossible for me to. The people of Asgard have not yet let humans on their planet. We haven't gained their trust yet. Which I understand humans aren't the most trust worthy people. Then I notice Loki was getting mad when he was getting closer to his story about how his father gave Thor the hammer instead of him.

"Loki! Loki!"-I slam my fist on the glass trying to get Loki to snap out of it. "I'm sorry Loki I should have not brought up Asgard."

"Apology accepted but none is needed. My "father" and brother are the ones I despise the most. I worked hard to get what I want and when I didn't I felt that my hard work was for nothing. I thought working hard and showing my father some respect would let him change his mind. I knew my brother was a clear choice but I needed to show him I was also worthy"-Loki said.

"I'm sorry Loki. I know I have nothing to compare to that-"Loki interrupted.

"You once told me before about your father and grandfather. They each have their own legacy. You said you felt hidden in your fathers shadow because he made something of himself, the Iron Man suit. I feel the same with my brother I needed to break free from his shadow and I did. I despise this planet and the people on it."-Loki said with angry. Then he glanced at me. "Except one."-He started pacing back and forth.

When he said that I felt maybe Loki and I were the same in our own way. I never thought he would say something like that. It was probably the best compliment he could come up with for me. But I don't think it's a good idea to get too close to Loki. When I check the time it's been almost 4 hours we've been talking. I know my dad would be looking for me now. Just as I felt I should leave Thor came barging in.

"The Man of Iron is looking for you. He is now worried. Come with me before he knows I let you down here."-Thor said rushing me out.

"I... Bye Loki.."-I managed to say before I left. Loki followed along the glass till the wall ended and I was out of the room.

Thor and I rushed up stairs trying to hurry so I can get to my dad before he gets to me. I kept hoping he would not check the lower level.

"Loki seems very fond of you."-Thor said.

"He does?"-That actually didn't come to a surprise to me but it did because Thor said it. I know Loki doesn't like talking to him.

"I know Loki doesn't like talking to me. But the only way I can get him talking is if I bring you up. I don't know what it is you talk to him about but I thank you for being there for him. I thought he hated everyone but Loki cares for one person and that is you."-Thor said.

"He just wants someone to talk to. Someone to relate to. It's really what everyone wants."-I told him.

When we reached the upper level I see my dad walking toward us. He looked angry. I came up with a story in my head my excuse to why I went missing for 4 hours.

"Where have you been?"-He asked crossing his arms.

"I... In the... kitchen."-I said unsure of myself. That's never good.

"I don't believe you. Now I'm going to ask again. Where have you been?"-He asked more firmly this time.

"I don't mean to interrupt this family time, but we must hurry before Loki finds out the shield from protecting him is no longer working right now."-Agent Coulson said.

"This is why I wanted you to go home. It's to dangerous for you to be here right now."-Dad said while dragging me by the arm.

I see all the Agents on their feet running all in a hurry trying to fix the power outage that my father and the rest caused. When I'm outside there is a limo waiting and Natasha and Clint already in the drivers and passengers seat, Natasha behind the wheel. I'm pushed in the back and my dad heads toward the front.

"Take her to the getaway house. Keep her safe."-He said before heading back into the building.

"Dad aren't you coming with us?"-I asked him trying to scream out the back window.

"Agent Barton and Romanoff will protect you. Be good."-He said heading back into the building.

"Buckle up."-Natasha said while speeding off.

I worry about my dad but also worry about my own life and the way Natasha drives. It's not long after when we come to a house in a neighborhood I've never seen before. The house looks as if an old lady would live here and a place my dad would not dare be seen living in. I think they may have the wrong house. The wire fence is barely standing, patches of grass and wet dirt in the yard. The porch had a swing that did not look like it could more than 50 pounds. It's white faded chipped paint showing it's brown wood. I did not trust it at all. I can only imagine what the inside looks like. I imagine old worn out furniture, plain brown tile, something that would match the outside.

But I should really know better than that. The outside may look like a ratchet house but the inside will blow you away. I guess it's disguise the house is broken and beat up but the inside sure doesn't. It has my father's touch to it with the high tech robots and all the TV's. This is more like him. When I walk into the kitchen area I see Pepper my father's girlfriend. They've been together for a while now but she's been working for him since I was kid. She is the closest thing I have to a mother but I would never tell her that. She looks worried as always when it comes to my father being endangered. She walks over to me and pulls me in for a tight hug. I'm also worried enough to hug back.

"I was so worried about you. He said he lost you in the building after you took off."-She said letting me go.

"I didn't think it was that serious. Besides he should learn that his parties can get out of hand."-I told her.

"Tony does have some growing up to do. But he's trying his best to fix it."-She told me.

Again another person who takes my fathers side. I bet even if I went to college to study to be a lawyer and worked a case against my father to what he clearly did even then everyone would still take his side. I can never win an argument against him. I notice Clint and Natasha check around the house. Then suddenly an explosion from a distance. I run to the window and the smoke is coming from where the building stands. I hear Pepper gasp and her eyes start to get watery. She immediately pulls out her phone to call Tony and backs away from the window.

"Please pick up, please, please"-She was whispering to herself.

Then I hear a slight hello on her phone.

"Oh thank god! Tony, what happen?"-She asked.

I couldn't really hear what he was saying but I know it must have been bad when she said "Oh no". That's when I tried to get closer to her to listen more, Natasha and Clint also tried to get closer when they hear the "Oh no".

"What happened?"-I asked.

"Loki got out he's trying to get away from everyone. Right now he's looking for his spear."-Pepper said.

"Where is it?"-I asked.

"What do you mean get out of the house?"-Pepper said to Tony over the phone.

"It's here isn't it?"-Natasha said.

"He wants us to leave now. More Agents are coming here to protect the spear."- When we all head toward the door, that's when Loki is at the door. Clint is first to take action and pulls out an arrow and aims it at Loki. When he shoots it but it goes right throw him. It was one of Loki's tricks.

"Does anyone ever learn from that trick?"-Loki said who was behind us holding the spear. He found it pretty quickly. I thought they would hide it better since the spear is really important.

"Loki put the spear down."-Natasha demanded.

"You might as well put that useless gun down. Nice to see you again Mr. Barton, would you like to work for me again?"-Loki said.

"Over my dead body."-He said gritting his teeth.

Loki only laughed. Everyone was at a stance and I was hoping no one would make the first move. Loki was giving a smirk waiting for one of them; it was like a really fun game for him. Clint and Natasha could never be more serious.

"You know when I was down looking for the spear I happen to come across another thing that would also come in handy."-When Loki takes a step forward Natasha and Clint flinch and each shoot. But a blink of an eye a shield blocks them. Everyone is surprised to see Captain America's shield.

"That Iron Man knows how to throw a party."-Loki said.

Clint and Natasha start fighting against Loki; Pepper pushes my back and leads me to the front of the house. I keep checking back and Loki seems to be winning. I don't know if I'm feeling better about that or just worried. Loki throws Natasha across the room hitting the glass table; I slide over to her checking if she's ok. I slip on glass and accidently cut my hand. It stings and I quickly pick the glass out which makes it worse.

"Stay back"-Pepper says.

She takes a gun out from one of the glass cases. When Clint passed out it's up to Pepper to take down Loki till the rest get here. They actually should have arrived by now. Loki must have taken them out. Pepper really did try her best but she failed. Now it's just me. I don't know how serious Thor was when he said Loki was fond of me but I was more worried that he would hurt me to.

"I've never seen you cowar before. After all the talk we've been through you seem not to trust me at all."-Loki said.

"I had no reason to before but now I see you hurting people I care for."-I told him.

When he walks over to Pepper he steps over her. The spear glows bright and is about to lay the spear on her.

"Stop!"-I say.

"I can't just stop because you say for me to. But I must take one of them."-He's about to do it again. That's when I dive toward Pepper hoping to stop the spear from touching her.

I did but I touched the tesseract on accident which I meant to grab the spear part. It burned my flesh, the thing that made it worse is the cut had on that hand. I can't believe the pain I was feeling as soon as I touched it. I screamed and tried to let go of it but I felt as though it was sucking me in. I could also feel Loki trying to pull the spear away but it was useless. I started to cry from the pain and just wished the burning would kill me already. But for what seemed like the longest time was painful agony. I closed my eyes and no longer felt the fire trying to eat away my hand; I didn't feel any pain after that. I felt like I was falling. But it wasn't going anywhere. Even though it was dark I could still see myself, my arm and hands. My right hand looked normal. But my left hand had a light blue glow to it going along with the veins all the way up to my wrist as far as it did when I accidently touched the tesseract. Inside the cut I saw a mix of my blood and the tesseract, it looked gooey. Am I dead? or is this just a dream? I wish I knew what was going on. My left hand was glowing brighter and brighter. Then I see a flashing light. Then I hear my dad's voice.

"No one is allowed to touch her!"-I hear him yelling.

"Stark we need to take a look at her hand. There's no telling what it would do to her."-I hear someone say, it must have been Steve.

"Don't touch her!"-He yelled.

"Dad?"-I could barely hear myself say that.

"Winnie? How's your hand?"-He asked.

"Burns. Like fire. Is it on fire?"-I asked. I only asked because I have not yet opened my eyes.

"No Winnie. It just looks like crystals and blue. Actually quite fascinating. But I'm not letting anyone touch your hand till I figure out what's wrong with it."-He said.

I fade out again wondering what happened to Loki or even Pepper. I saved her life so she kind of owes me her life for that. When I wake up again I open my eyes this time. I'm in my room but I have IV hooked up next to me. My left hand is wrapped up which makes me panic a little about what did my father do to it. I start to pick at with my right hand. When I heard my door open my father appeared with a tray of food.

"Jarvis alarmed me that you were finally awake. I had Pepper make you some food."-He said putting the tray down over me. "Don't mess with the bandages"-He smacked my right hand.

"Ow."-I said looking up at him. "How is Pepper?"-I asked him.

"She's good. She thanks you very much for saving her life."-He said. She definitely owes me her life.

"And what about my hand?"-I asked him trying to hold it up.

"Well for a while it was glowing and I wouldn't let anybody touch it, besides Bruce and I. The tesseract cut into your skin blending with your blood. I'm not sure how that will affect you but I'm hoping not in a big way but if it did you should have died by then. You haven't so far."-He said.

"Why did you wrap it up then?"-I asked him.

"The glowing freaked me out and I kind of wanted to freak you out thinking we may have cut off your hand."-He said smiling at his own trick.

"How's Loki?"-I asked suddenly, which I quickly regretted when my dad gave me an angry look.

"Loki is a bad guy. He has killed plenty and almost took Pepper away from us. Thor told me about your visits to see Loki. Why would you do that? You know Loki could have seriously hurt you. He's only getting close to you to hurt me and the rest of us."-He said.

"How do you know that? Maybe Loki just needs someone to talk to, the people on this planet haven't exactly brought out the welcome wagon for him."-I said to him.

"He didn't exactly extend his hand for a good shake either."-My dad was saying.

For about half an hour we started to argue before Pepper came barging in trying to get us to stop. I've never really seen her yell even when my dad was being his arrogant self. I decided to stop arguing and so did my dad.

"That is enough. She just woke up after two days and you're supposed to tell her about the arrangements with the others."-She said.

"What arrangements?"-I asked now curious.

"Well since the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters is temporarily shut down and the rest of the gang has nowhere to go, they have been located living here with us."-He said.

"So we're all forced to live together?"-I asked.

"I wouldn't say force but yeah."-He said.

Things probably wouldn't get any weirder than that. I'm used to being around everyone but not 24/7.

"But here's the thing. I don't think it's safe for you to stay here. I would send you away but I need to keep an eye on you about your hand glowing situation. So please stay away from Loki-"-I interrupted him as soon as I heard Loki's name.

"He's here?"-I said.

"Stay away from him."-My dad warned me. "But yes he's here."-Tony said with a sigh.

* * *

**That's pretty much it for now. Sorry if it's too long. I'll make it shorter if it's to much to read. Hope you liked it. Please be a nice person and review, if you want /.\**

**I'll give you a cookie :).. No?.. OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2. Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Avenger characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I have never seen anything like it. I thought all the tesseract would kill as soon as you touched it."-Steve said examining my hand.

"It doesn't seem to have affected your blood. But we still need to examine it more."-Bruce said taking my hand.

Everyone was looking at my hand as if it were a precious artifact. They all fussed over it trying to get a look at it themselves.

"Never have I seen a human touch the tesseract with their bare hands."-Thor then pulled me aside away from everyone else. "Loki is remorseful about what happened. Never have I seen him so apologetic. I believe the reason why he was caught so easily is because of the harm he has caused you. You are a dear friend to him."-Thor said.

"I know he didn't mean to. It was my fault I meant to grab the spear but my hand grabbed the tesseract instead."-I said.

"Still Loki sends me to tell you he is sorry."-Thor said wondering off with the rest of the group.

Now was my time to search for Loki if I can find a heavy guarded security area in the house then I'll find Loki. I could ask Jarvis but I don't want him to alert my father. I assume he might be on the bottom level because that's where he was last time. My dad usually has the lights on in every room but the bottom underground level has no lights on. But thanks to my glowing hand I don't really have a hard time seeing. I'm starting to freak myself out with this hand. I really hope the only affect is the freaky glowing part. I lift my hand searching for any now security cameras, I bump into Natasha. I lose my balance and fall flat on my butt, but Natasha stands her ground like all the hit her was a slight breeze of air. She has strong legs I'm guessing. Well she kind of has to if she's an agent and has to be quick on her feet.

"You're not authorized to be down here. Stark has given us strict orders not to let you down here."-Natasha said firmly.

"So that means Loki is down here?"-I said trying to look past her but she keeps blocking my way.

"I suggest you leave before I call Stark down here"-She started to push me back the other way.

"Don't push me!"-I suddenly feel thus sudden anger rushing throw me. She looked mad at first then looks down at my hand. I look at it to and see that it's gotten brighter; the burning feeling is starting to come back. "Ahh!"-I scream.

"Stark you better get down here now!"-Natasha says into her earphone taking a few steps back.

I bumped into the wall in back of me. I want this pain to stop. I can't deal with it again. I hear Clint's voice now coming up from behind Natasha asking what happened. She tried to explain but was also confused herself. She then started getting closer. Began to reach out to me, I suddenly felt anger and shouted at her.

"Don't touch me!"-This made her jump back suddenly frighten of me. The burning felt a of my blood was boiling and I felt like lacking out on anyone near me, but I felt to much pain.

"I'm trying to help."-She said

I started to scream louder each time it burned. I must have looked crazy because Natasha and Clint kept giving me looks like I was. Even though I felt like my hand was on fire it did not look like it at all. It was just glowing blue and looked like crystals forming as new skin. I started to shriek and even I wish I would just shut up. That's when I see my dad coming to my side. He tries to take my hand but that makes it worse. I push away from him.

"Winnie I'm trying to help. I need to examine your hand."-He said concerned.

"It burns!"-I say crying.

"Here this will help."-He then stabs a needle in my arm.

It must have been anesthetic because I suddenly felt numb. I stopped crying and started to see everything around me in double. My eyes started to feel heavy so I just let them close and drifted off to sleep again. I don't remember dreaming this time. All I around me is dark, I can't even see myself this time. Out of nowhere a voice echoes through the darkness.

"I don't believe my eyes. I have never seen anything like this before."-I can hear Loki. "Why did you have to get in the way? You did not cower before me I'll give you that but you have now harmed yourself. Seeing as how some of the tesseract power has mixed inside your blood there is no telling if it can still kill you. The power is too overwhelming."-Loki babbled on and on about how stupid I was for trying to stop him, but his voice didn't have anger just sounded sorrow. I open my eyes.

"Loki?"-I said confused. Only because I would like to know how he got into my room without my father knowing.

"You have finally awakened."-Loki said coming closer to my bed.

"How'd you get in here?"-I asked him.

"Does no one ever remember my replica trick?"-Loki asked annoyed.

"Oh right. So did you hear what happened?"-I asked him while played with the bandages wrapped around my hand.

"My brother informed me what happened when you were on your way to see me. Though it wasn't in complete detail, but he was furious at me for causing you harm. I decided to check up on you."-He said.

"I don't know what happened I mean I just suddenly got angry and my hand started to burn like it did when I first happened to me. What's wrong with it?"-I asked him concerned.

"Part of the tesseract is inside you now. It's hard to tell if it's killing you from the inside or blending with your DNA. You're a fool for saving Pepper."-He said.

"She is my dad's girlfriend. I will not let you take away the closes thing I have to a mother."-I sternly said to him.

"A mother? What happened to the one that gave birth to you?"-He asked.

"She left. My dad and I are not that important to her. I don't no where she is and I don't care."-I told him.

"I can see why she abandon your father but her own child."-He said shocked.

"She didn't want me! All I know about her is she was a mean and beautiful. She was one of my dad's one night stands. Neither of them wanted me. But I'm stuck with my dad because-"-Loki finished.

"He felt bad about abandoning an orphan baby"-Loki said guessing.

He pretty much guessed right. I paused for a while. Is this how Loki feels? He in a way is an orphan after all the man who raised him wasn't really his father and his brother who he always thought was his brother wasn't really.

"Yeah exactly"-I could barely speak.

We sat there for a bit. Well I sat in bed he was standing. I never noticed his clothes till now. He was wearing regular men clothing. It looks like my dad picked out the clothes.

"You look good with human clothes."-I tell him.

"This is unnatural for me. The thing you call jeans does not feel right on me."-He said pulling at his pants.

"You'll probably get use to them."-I assured him.

"The thing is I don't want to. I do not plan to stay here not much longer."-He said.

"So they're going to send you back to Asgard?"-I asked him.

"No. I plan on sending myself back. But I won't stay there long either. They will look for me and I would need to keep moving."-He said.

"So you're running away?"-I said.

"Yes. There is something I need to ask you."-He said leaning in closer.

A knock at my door was heard. I looked at the door. Then looked back at Loki who was already gone.

* * *

**I hate it when that happens. Oh well till next time :) Yes... No? /.\ Ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It continues..**

* * *

"Hey Winnie! You awake yet"-My dad says before fully entering my room.

I look back at Loki who is now no longer beside my bed. Now I don't get to hear what he wanted to ask. My dad comes in and the rest of the gang with him. I'm a little embarrassed because I was acting kind of crazy with my hand and everything but also because I don't know what my hair looks like. I try fixing it to at least flatten it out. When they all surround my bed I feel like a serious talk is about to be given to me. My dad sits on my bed and unwraps the bandage. He carefully examines my hand then lets Bruce examine it. It's still glowing but less bright and the crystal like skin that it once had is gone again.

"The crystal skin forming around the hand seems to has disappeared. Her hand is normal temperature. A faint glow still surrounds it. Skin smooth and soft."-Bruce said while playing with my hand. That's when my dad decided to kick him off the bed.

"Alright."-He said pushing Bruce away.

"So what are you going to do now? Just let her roam around the house like nothing happened?"-Steve said.

"This is her house to. Her hand is back to normal, no one got hurt."-My dad said.

"No one else got hurt_ yet_ and she seems to be in an awful lot of pain when it starts glow brighter and form crystals around her. She needs to have it looked at."-Steve said after him.

"She is by two of the most brilliant men in the world."-My dad said with pride.

"No I mean at experts who know what the tesseract can do if it was ever touched by a living human and they lived."-Steve said trying to step closer to me.

That's when my dad gets up and tells him not to take a step closer. I've never seen him this protective of me.

"I'm not sending her to Asgard."-My dad said.

"Asgard!?"-I said with a sort of excitement.

"You are not going."-My dad said pointing a finger at me.

"Why not? Dad I want to see Asgard! Please, please, please!"-I said now jumping on my bed. But for every please he said no.

"Human's aren't really welcome on Asgard without one of the gods permission. I told my father about the case and he has welcomed you."-Thor said.

"Dad please! I want to see all the sights Loki-"-My hand reacted and covered my mouth.

Everyone kind of froze and looked at me except for my dad and Thor. I stopped jumping on the bed and sat back down. Those looking at me never lost eye contact. My dad turn and was rubbing his temples.

"You talk to Loki?"-Bruce asked.

"Some times."-I said now feeling shy.

Bruce then got up and walked out of my room. My dad followed, along with Natasha and Steve.

"Loki is a bad guy. He has killed."-Clint said furious.

"I know but-"-I couldn't finish.

"You have no clue what his plan is he likes using people."-Clint continued.

"Loki only uses her to talk to. He has no intention in harming her."-Thor said sticking up for me.

"If you knew about them talking why did you not warn any of us?"-Clint asked.

"That was between us three. If he had threaten us in anyway, I would have alerted everyone immediately"-Thor said.

Clint decided it was his time to leave the room.

"Clint! I'm sorry."-I said as he left. Slamming the door making me jump back. "Everyone is mad at me now. I understand why."-I said.

"They are not mad at you. It's Loki and I. We opened a gate way for other alien creatures to come here."-Thor said.

"Will I get to go to Asgard?"-I asked him.

"It's hard to say. But I just need to push Man of Iron into accepting my offer."-He said smiling trying to reassure me.

"Will Loki get to go back?"-Thor then gave me a confused look. "He really misses Asgard. You should have seen when he was talking about the memories from his past. He's more at peace even in memories. I'm sure he would be happier being back there."-I told him.

"I don't think Fury would be too happy about that. It's better if I take you."-Thor said.

"I won't go unless Loki can go to."-I said trying to bargain.

This will probably cause an even bigger argument if I want Loki to come along with me to Asgard. All of a sudden my room starts to shake then a big roar is heard. Thor and I run out of my room and see that Bruce has turned into the Hulk. Everyone was trying to calm him down. My dad noticed me.

"Winnie stand back."-He said trying to push me back.

"What happened?"-I asked.

No one answered as they tried to calm Hulk down while also avoiding his hulk smashing fist. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I don't know what caused this but that didn't matter right now.

"I see the beast had gotten out of his cage."-I suddenly see Loki standing next to me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for a replica to be here."-I told him.

"I just love to play a games with this dumb green monster."-Loki said.

"He's not dumb! He's just.. angry."-I said.

Hulk then saw Loki and started to coming our way. Loki and I noticed he was going to come to a hard stop but he still might hit me. I had no time to move Hulk is fast when he's angry. I then closed my eyes to embrace the hard like boulder coming to hit me. But instead of the boulder I just felt myself hit the ground with something lighter. When I open my eyes I notice Loki. His replica can't touch anything, so that means the real Loki got out! Then Loki is dragged off me by Hulk who again smashes Loki to the ground like a rag doll.

"Hulk! Hulk!"-I said screaming. He didn't listen. "Bruce Banner! You stop that this instant!"-I screamed putting my foot down, like a mother furious at her child for not listening. That's when he paid attention.

He then turned to me and gave me an evil death stare. I gave one back right at him. We stared for at least 10 seconds. I was scared beyond anything but I kept the deep stare with him. I've never been this close to other guy. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. My head started to spin but I kept focus. Hulk then lost the eye staring contest and roared. I still kept my ground but I felt so dizzy after that. Hulk left out one of the glass windows glass shattered all around. I fell to the ground and my father tried to keep me up. I looked at Loki who was still on the ground. He looked like possum playing died so its enemy- in this case Hulk would leave him alone.

"No one else has really stood up to Hulk like that without getting their heads bashed in."-My dad said.

"I don't ever want to do that again."-I told him. "How did this all happen?"-I asked.

"Well everyone arguing over what should be done about Loki. Banner just happened to get caught in the middle. He went Hulk."-He said.

Thor escorted Loki back to his room. They still don't know how he got lose and Loki refuses to tell anyone, even me.

It's been three hours and Bruce has yet to come home. My father and Pepper were getting ready for a night out while everyone else was doing their own thing. Steve was in the gym working himself like they did back when he was in the army. Clint was on the top of the building keeping an eye on things, though I don't see how when Natasha is up there with him. Thor was ransacking our fridge, questioning every food we had.

"What's this?"-He asked holding the bologna slice.

"That's bologna. Usually we put it between two slices of bread."-I said.

He smelt the bologna making a funny face from the meat. He then gags and I start to laugh. Poor Thor. He throws the bologna. Just as he throws the bologna Tony walks in the room fixing his tie. It hits him sticking to his face. Tony pulls the bologna off and gives Thor a deadly stare. Thor smiles and goes back to looking in the fridge. He walks over to his mini bar and takes out a glass and a bottle of liquor. I look at him with judging eyes which he just rolls his eyes.

"I'm taking the limo. And I won't try flying crashing into the house."-He then pauses. "I can't promise you I won't get drunk."-He said sipping his drink.

"Ah ha!"-Thor yelled.

I looked backed at him. He pulled out a thing of meat and chicken. He had finally found something he knew he could eat. But the problem was it wasn't cooked. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"You can make it yourself."-I said to him.

"I beg you daughter of Stark, please make me a delicious meal. My stomach is dying."-He said holding his stomach. "Listen to its slowly dying sound."-That's when he grabbed my head and pressed it against his stomach.

My dad is dying of laughter, while Steve walks in stopping instantly when he sees Thor holding me against his stomach. I push away Thor and give in.

"Ok I'll make you something."-I said fixing my hair.

"What are you making?"-Steve asked.

"Uhh I haven't decided. I'll think of something."-I told him.

Steve takes notice of Tony who's fixing his suit. My dad fixes his hair when JARVIS alarms him Pepper has arrived. Steve then says something that surprises us.

"You look good."-Steve says to Tony.

"I always look good."-My dad said leaving the room.

Of course that's his cocky remark. Before he fully leaves the room he turns back to me.

"Remember no touching my mini bar."-He said pointing at me.

"I can't promise you I won't get drunk."-I said to him with a smug smile.

He smiles back at me and gives a slight laugh heading back out.

"Like father, like daughter."-He said before closing the door.

After thinking of what I should make I thought I should just have everything barbequed. While I was barbequing Thor walked in every 10 minutes to grab a snack. His stomache is like a blackhole.

* * *

**I shall be back with the next chapter soon :)**


End file.
